The present invention relates to a clothes hanging rack which is stored in a compact container which may be attached to a clothes dryer or to the washing machine or to a nearby wall so that the clothes rack is neatly stored out of the way until needed for hanging clothes.
In the past, a wide variety of clothes racks and storage racks have been provided for use in hanging clothes for drying as the clothes are taken from a clothes dryer and placed on hangers. Some of the prior art clothes hanging racks conveniently provide ways to fold the rack for more compact storage when the rack is not being used. These racks typically have a center support rod and folding arms so that the horizontal arms may be positioned out of the way when the rack is not being used. The typical prior art rack may be seen in the Roberts patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,498, for a Device for Hanging Washed Clothes, which includes embodiments having a supporting post with clothes rack supporting bars thereon which are adapted to be pivoted between positions. The Henderson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,156, teaches a clothes rack which may be folded by releasing the rack bracing arms supporting the rack in its horizontal position against a center post. U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,711, to Sanders, illustrates a drying rack having hanging arms which can be swung to a horizontal position from a stored rack position and means for locking the racks in a horizontal position so that a plurality of racks are stored therein.
The Saiki patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,394, teaches an Article Supporting Device which may be used for a coat rack, or the like, which has a central support and removable horizontal supports and may be adjusted for different heights and which may support not only coats but magazines and other articles. The Kirch patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,628, teaches a Wall Bracket having a passageway therethrough which may be attached to the wall and which supports a horizontal bracket for hanging clothes which may be quickly removed from the wall bracket and inserted in the hollow container from the opposite end for storage.
The present invention, on the other hand, teaches a clothes hanging rack attachable to the side of the clothes dryer or to the washer or to a nearby wall for convenient storage in a folding position, and adopted to be quickly raised for hanging clothes removed from the dryer.